Jedi of Team Avatar
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: After escaping the Jedi Temple during Order 66, padawans Dar Singe, Ara Barotta, and Cho Zeh' Bra take Petro, Zatt, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, and Gungi to a planet called Earth and land in a place called Republic City. There they meet Avatar Korra and her friends. They then join the new Team Avatar to help Korra restore balance to the world.


**Jedi Master 325 here with my first Star Wars/Legend of Korra crossover fic. The three Jedi padawans are characters from the Star Wars Kinect game, and the younglings are from the clone wars. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or Legend of Korra.

**Summary:** After escaping the Jedi Temple during Order 66, padawans Dar Singe, Ara Barotta, and Cho Zeh' Bra take Petro, Zatt, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, and Gungi to a planet called Earth and land in a place called Republic City. There they meet Avatar Korra and her friends. They then join the new Team Avatar to help Korra restore balance to the world.

**Characters:**

Dar Singe: A yellow male Zabrak from the planet of Dathomir. He wield a green lightsaber and is a natural born leader. Once the padawan of Marva Zane, he now trains both Zatt and Petro as his padawans. He also tries to help Korra understand her role as the Avatar.

Ara Barotta: A female Rutian Twi'lek. Ara wields two green lightsabers and is fierce, stubborn, and has a brutal & aggressive nature. She is also the former padawan of Marva Zane and now trains Katooni and Gungi as her padawans. She tends to be harsh towards Korra, believing that the young avatar should be focusing on her responsibilities rather than having fun.

Cho Ze' Bra: A male Bith and also the former apprentice to Marva Zane. He wields a blue lightsaber and has a calm, collected, and friendly personality. He trains Ganodi and Byph as his padawans, but also helps Korra when she's feeling down.

Petro, Zatt, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, & Gungi: The only group of younglings to escape from the Jedi Temple during Order 66. Together with their new masters, they team up to help Team Avatar restore balance to the world.

Chapter One:

Deep in hyperspace aboard a stolen cargo freighter, three Jedi padawans and a group of younglings were still reeling in shock from what just happened. The Jedi Order was gone! destroyed from the inside by the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, the servant to the evil Emperor Palpatine.

Padawans Dar Singe, Ara Barotta, and Cho Zeh' Bra were lucky enough to escape the temple with younglings Petro, Zatt, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, and Gungi. They were able to escape when Dar, Ara, and Cho's master, Marva Zane had sacrificed herself to hold off Darth Vader while Dar grabbed his master's holocron and fled the temple with the others.

They were now aboard a beat up cargo freighter deciding where to go into hiding. Dar was meditating on what they should do, Ara was tuning up her lightsaber, while Cho was entertaining the younglings. Suddenly, Dar felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Petro.

" Master, what are we gonna do now? Where are we gonna go without the Empire finding us?" Petro asked.

" I'm not sure yet my young padawan. There aren't many planets we can go to that the Empire has no jurisdiction over. Although, there is one planet even Palpatine doesn't know about. It's a small backwater planet called Earth. It has no advanced technology, so we should be safe from the Empire's reach."

" Are you sure about this Dar? We've never been to that planet before. Who knows what kind of hostile beings are on that planet." Ara said as she finished tuning her lightsaber.

" Well, do you have a better idea?" Dar asked as he sat down in the pilot's seat. Ara was silent after that.

" I thought not." Dar said as he typed the coordinates into the navicomputer and set a course for Earth.  
As the ship came out of hyperspace and entered Earth's atmosphere, the engines suddenly failed and the ship began to fall towards the ocean.

" Everyone buckle up! I'm gonna try to land near that island!" Dar shouted as everyone strapped themselves in and braced for impact.  
As the ship touched the water, Dar managed to have it land close to the island he had seen earlier.

As they got out of the ship with their belongings, the group saw that they were not alone and saw a tall man with a beard, dressed in robes, and had arrow tattoos on his head and hands.  
Next to him was a teenage girl with dark skin and hair followed by a heavily pregnant woman and three small children. the man approached them and spoke.

" Greetings and Welcome to Republic City. I am Councilman Tenzin of the United Republic of Nations. On my left is Avatar Korra, my wife Pemma, and our three children. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo."

" It's nice to meet you all. I'm Dar Singe and these are my friends Ara Barotta, Cho Zeh' Bra, Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Ganodi, Byph, and Gungi. You might not believe us, but we're not from this world. We come from a different planet and galaxy." Dar said, gesturing to the crashed ship next to him.  
" Well, you can tell us all about at dinner." Tenzin said as he motioned for the group to follow him to the temple.  
As the nine Jedi followed Tenzin into the temple, they were unaware that their lives were about to change forever.

**And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review and I will get chapter two posted here soon.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
